Hopeless thinking fixed
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: Kagome and Itachi are married and Sasuke wants Kagome, but who else wants her? Hp/N/IY Kag/?
1. Intro

Kagome Uchiha (Married).

Age: 17

Ranked: Ninja

Most controlled element: Darkness

Eye color: Black or dark purple

Hair color: Silver or dark purple

Love interest: Itachi Uchiha (Mate)

Team number: 1

Team member(s): Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, (I know Itachi is older but in this fic they are twins!) and Naruto Uzamaki.

Siblings(s): Brother- Sesshomaru, little sister- Kikyo

Itachi Uchiha (Married)

Age: 18

Ranked: Ninja

Most controlled element: Death

Eyes: Black or blood red

Hair color: Black

Love interest: Kagome Uchiha (Mate)

Team number; 1

Team member(s): Kagome Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki

Siblings(s): Twin brother- Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha (single)

Age: 18

Ranked: Ninja

Mast controlled element: Fire

Eyes: Black or red

Hair color: Black

Love interest: Kagome Uchiha (Sister-in-law)

Team number: 1

Team member(s): Itachi Uchiha, Kagome Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki.

Siblings(s): Twin brother- Itachi Uchiha

Naruto Uzamaki (Dating)

Age: 17

Ranked: Ninja

Most controlled element: Wind

Eyes: Blue

Hair color; Blond

Love instead: Sakura Haruno (Girlfriend)

Team number: 1

Team member(s): Kagome Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha

Siblings(s): Older brother- Shippo (Yeah his still a fire fox youkai)

Harry potter (Single)

Age: 17

Ranked: Wizened

Best subject: Myths and history

Eyes: Jade green

Hair color: Dark brown

Love interest: Cho chang (Friend) Kagome Uchiha (Protector)

Trusted Friend(s): Kagome Uchiha Ron wesily

Sibling(s): None.

Draco Mouthvoid (single)

Age: 18

Ranked: Wizened

Best subject: D.A.D.A.

Eyes: Pail blue

Hair: Blond

Love interest: Kagome Uchiha (Why you may ask? Well since she's cold to other people and in my fic he likes cold people and she's his protector)

Trusted friend(s): None

Sibling(s): Little sister- Molly

Ok these are the main people in this fic so hope you like!


	2. Itachi Sasuke and Naruto meets Snape

It was a dark cool night when a group of high class ninjas walked up to a big casle with a lake next to it making it seam unreal.

The only female out of four was wearing a silver shirt with no sleeves and skirt with slits that stopped below her thigh, black shorts under her skirt a black robe with her mates family symbol on the back with black fighting boots, her hair was lose and flowed off her back like a waterfall of dark purple.

The male next to her, had a arm around her shoulder and held her close, was wearing black pance with blood red trims, a black t-shirt and a robe with his families symbol on it with ninja sandals.

The next man with the same black hair wore the same thing but white shorts and he's hiteate on his neck.

And the last member was wearing what looked like a orange jumpsuit with he's ninja sandals and his hiteate tied on his forehead, and cute winker scares on his cheek.

"I miss Sakura and we have been gone for like **THREE DAYS**! I wish she was here with us." The blond haired teen said looking up at the night sky and throwing his arms around.

The black haired man with the white shorts hit the blond on the head and growled out," For the love of Kami, shut up! All we have to do is protect two kids from getting killed and go home, then you can see your _girlfriend_!"

The blond known as Naruto rubbed he's head and glared at the one who has hit him.

"Kagome! Sasuke _hit_ me!" Naruto cried out looking at the female in he's team mates arms.

"Sasuke, please don't hit Naruto. He's only sad that we could not take Sakura with us and he's not going to see her for the next **_two months_**. So please do not** fight **him for missing he's loved ones." The female with purple with silver eyes said looking at the white shorted man.

"Hn. Fine." The man known as Sasuke glared at Naruto ad smiles at Kagome in a seducing way that man he lightly blush and moved her head into her lovers robe and hide her face.

-You better be thinking about someone else if your smiling that way to my wife, brother.- A voice in he's head was cold but he knew who is was.

Well brother, if I was not then? I have to say, Kagome is_ damn sexy_. Sasuke said knowing it pissed off he's twin to no end.

-If Kagome was not here I would**_ kill _**you where you stand but since my lover dose not want you **_dead_** you will still live, even though you, _teme_ are a brat.- The voice was colder than before and Sasuke knew he was in for it now.

"Love? Hello anyone there? _Itachi_?" Kagomes voice brought the two out of there mental verbal fight and maybe Itachi look at his lovers milky face and smile.

"Yes, my love?" Itachi purred in her ear and moved his free hand to rub her cheek, making her shiver with pleasure.

"You might want to stop that if you don't want to go run to find _the_ room." Kagome said suductingly back nibbling on his neck.

**_"Maybe _**I want to do that, my mate." Itachi said kissing her temple and licked her cheek.

"We are almost there. about a few more steps till we reach the gates." Naruto said and a few more steeps and they did reach the gates.

A tall man with a black rose and black hair slicked back looked at them almost surprised.

"_Snape_." Kagomes said in a inhuman cold voice that man the man known as Snape stand strait.

"_Taisho_." Snape growled out earning four glares in return.

"Its _Uchiha_ now." Itachi snapped as Snape looked confused then shocked.

"You must be Itachi Uchiha. I didn't know you**_ adopted _**Kagome as you sister." Snape said looking at the smirk on Itachi lips.

"I didn't. She's my **_mate._**" Itachi said enjoying the face Snape had on and looked at Kagome to see the same dark smirk.

"I-I d-didn-n't k-kn-now" Snape shuddered badly that would have brought hieant to shame.

'Little Kagome mated Itachi Uchiha. No! She's just kidding the Dark lord wants her to mat-' Snape was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two must be Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki. Welcome all and I will show you to the grate hall." Snape said as they followed him.

About five minuets later they entered a **LARGE** room with many studince waiting for the four ninjas so they may eat and enjoy themselves.

Snape walked into the room and told the others to stay and walked up to the head table and told the older man something but Itachi could not hear due the loudness of others.

Snape and the man talked for a little then Snape walked over to a empty chair next to a elder women wearing green and black.

"This year, we will have four people from another country come and show you how they fight and how to protect yourselves from them. They come from the Fire Country and from a village called Konohagakure. We have three Shnobi Ninjas and one Shnobi Kunoichi, please give a warm welcome to Itachi Uchiha the leader of the group, Kagome Taisho the professional assassin, Sasuke Uchiha the trained medic and killer, and Naruto Uzamaki the navigator and the one with all the tricks up his sleeve." The older man said, as he mentally told them to come.

The four walked out to see everyone staring at them, some with lust filled eyes, some with glares and fears, and some with plain confusion.

"We are Team 1 out of 8. There are good Ninjas and Kunoichis, but there are also bad ones. We fight, other ninjas and sometimes Youkais and regular humans, only if they post a threat. This 'New Class' will be**_ dangerous _**but if your willing to take he risk and become stronger than sigh up tomorrow at 8." Itachi said with his cold emotionless voice.

"There will also be different sections. so **_ONLY_** chose one and make sure you have permission from a parent or guardian." Kagome added in her inhumanly cold voice that made people chill with fear.

"Thank you, for the explanation Uchiha-sama, Taisho-sama." The elder man said, as the two ninjas bowed back.

"If you need Kagome-Chan or I, we will be reporting to our Leader." Itachi lied and disappeared with a '_puff_' of smoke.

Kagome sighed and disappeared in the shadows.

"Well, Naruto and I will be on patrol." Sasuke said then both boys vanished like Itachi.


End file.
